


Cinere In Excelsis

by TehRevving



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Biting, Blood, F/M, Magic, Oral Sex, References to Knotting, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRevving/pseuds/TehRevving
Summary: Slight Ep Ignis Spoilers BelowAs you regain consciousness on the broken Altar in the centre of Altissia, your vision is filled with one thing, Ignis, glowing and high on adrenaline. It seems that wearing the Ring of the Lucii has unexpected side effects.Ring Powered Ignis x Reader. Magic. Rough Sex. Blood. Eating Out. Biting. Subtle Knotting.





	Cinere In Excelsis

**Author's Note:**

> Slight Ep Ignis Spoilers inside.   
> Enjoy

**When your eyes turn down, my whole world crashes  
You watch it burn and get high on the ashes**

When you finally regained consciousness on the destroyed floor of the Altar, the city of Altissia was even more ruined that you imagined. The tides were thunderous, the sound ringing in your ears and making it difficult to focus on what was in front of you. Your vision was filled with flashes of purple and blue, bright lights swirling and changing every time you tried to focus on them.

It all began coming back to you slowly, painfully. You had been heading to the Altar with Ignis, you had arrived and then, then Ardyn appeared, of course.

You didn’t remember getting knocked out, but you supposed that it didn’t really matter now, did it? You bolted upright, too quickly; your head started pounding but you ignored it. 

Ignis, there was Ignis, surrounded by what looked like the magic of old. Pink light oozing off his body in waves as he clashed with a crimson-coloured Ardyn, who had ethereal blades swirling around him. The two of them were moving so fast that it was impossible to make out their shapes clearly while they were in motion. It was unclear who was winning or losing, but if Ardyn had access to some of the ancient Lucii magic then it was unlikely that Ignis would victorious.

You didn’t want to get closer, didn’t want to go anywhere near their fighting, but you forced yourself up on shaky legs. Standing was one thing but actually taking steps was something else. By the time you managed to get your legs working enough to put one foot in front of the other, it seemed that the fight was over.

Ardyn had disappeared, Six knows where he went. You didn’t know if Ignis had defeated him or if he just got bored; you didn’t think it mattered so long as the advisor was still alive. You turned your head to where he was standing once you finally got close enough to make out details. It was beautiful, but you almost wished that you hadn’t looked.

Ignis was stood in the centre of the crumbling altar; barely able to stand on his feet as his body rocked trying to keep him upright. His shoulders were hunched over, body folded in on itself and he was screaming; hands held to his face and pulling at his skin. It was impossible to tell whether he was screaming in pain or pleasure; whether it was just the adrenaline from the fight or something else. He was surrounded in blue and purple wisps of energy, fading off him like steam before evaporating into the air. He looked anguished, hungry, no longer totally in control of himself; the visual of it shocked you. You lost your footing and stumbled, making enough noise for him to turn towards you.

You watched as Ignis’ head snapped up towards you, as his glowing eyes focused on your being; raking up and down your body, wildly snapping from side to side as he tried to find some part of you to focus on. You felt like a deer in the headlights and it was terrifying. Your body was shaking as you stood your ground against his gaze.

Once his eyes snapped to yours, once you started to take in the finer details of his appearance you did a double take; you were suddenly unsure if you were looking at Ignis or not.

His hair was down, thick brown locks covering his forehead and falling into his eyes; his glasses were missing, and it took so many years off his face. It was difficult to make out his eyes through the thick expanse of hair now falling in front of them but they were definitely glowing in a way that shouldn’t be possible. You had only ever seen that happen to Noctis, when he summoned the magic of old and it was then with horror; you drew your eyes down to Ignis’ hands and saw the Ring of the Lucii on his finger. “Fuck,” you swore out loud without meaning to; had Ignis really done that?

He looked injured, but you couldn’t see any blood or open wounds apart from the dark grey scarring over his left eye that slowly became clearer as he shakily stepped towards you. It looked like pieces of skin were flying off his eye and melting off into the air.

Ignis was stalking towards you now, almost entirely focused on taking laboured steps towards you. The marks on his face got clearer as he came closer; there were patterns of molten gold streaking up his face and fanning out like veins on top of his skin. The colours and pieces of ash lifting off him in waves are like nothing you had ever seen, he looked beautiful and terrifying.

His whole body was shaking and you could see how heavy his breathing was; his lean frame was shuddering in exertion and exhaustion, but you could see from his eyes that he was awake. High on the power coursing through his veins.

The colours began to snake down his chest; his soaked purple shirt had far too many buttons undone, and you watched as the patterns of lava snaked across his collarbone and down to his chest. You could feel the heat of him from where you were standing, close enough to make out his features but not close enough that you should have been able to feel his body temperature, or the raw power pouring off him.

Your skin was prickling as he got closer and you were almost subconsciously taking steps back as he advanced towards you. It was difficult to tell if he was in full control of his senses; it was difficult to concentrate on anything but the mesmerising colours and the way his muscles rippled under his shirt that stuck to him like a second skin.

You knew you were fucked once you felt something solid against your back; you had retreated as far as you were able and now you were trapped between Ignis and a crumbling pillar that probably wouldn’t be able to take your weight. With very few options left available you did the only thing that you could think to do; call out his name.

“Ignis.”

His eyes flashed red when he heard you; his head whipping to the side to focus hooded eyes on you; you were sure you had made a mistake. One minute he was a few feet away from you and the next; he was in front of you in a flash of blue.

There was energy pushing you backwards, it was like he had warped and was now pressing himself into the space that you had been occupying. The air was so thick it was difficult to breathe.

You were thrown back against the destroyed pillar with enough force that you felt your clothing tear. Ignis was towering over you, he had always been tall but now it was frightening; wild glowing eyes and his body, large and imposing. Gone was the soft, teasing look in his eyes that he normally had when he looked at you like this; now they were just feral.

Ignis cocked his head to the side like he was possessed; his eyes darting around too quickly in their sockets. It just caused more ash to float up from the thick, grey scarring that was starting to become more and more pronounced around his left eye. You couldn’t help yourself, you reached out to touch it. There was barely a second’s worth of tentative touches to his skin but it felt like your fingertips had burned. That was the last thing on your mind though, once he moved to press his forearm against your throat.

You could still breathe; barely. Ignis pinned you to the wall behind you, trapping you inches from his face. He stared into your eyes with curiosity for a moment before his expression changed to anguish. His breath on your face was hot as he struggled to exhale through clenched teeth; his breathing was heavy, chest heaving. Ignis was in pain and it was clear as the golden lines pulsing against his skin.

The forearm against your throat tightened, pressed against your skin until you could feel the bulging muscles in it against your windpipe as he clenched and unclenched his fist. Ignis’ voice was deep and strained, like each word was a colossal effort.

‘Why did you come here?”

You choked out his name in response, your voice breaking around the lack of air in your lungs. The air was thick with magic and difficult to breathe; it was painful as you struggled to speak over the small amount of air that could get into your lungs.

“There is too much power,” his voice was strained as he spoke through gritted teeth. Your hands were starting to come up to press at his forearm, trying to pull him off you so you could try and have a conversation, try and work out what the fuck was going on. You couldn’t breathe.

The second that your desperate fingers touched his forearm it was like someone had thrown a fire flask between the two of you. Sparks flew off where you touched, and they sizzled against your skin. Ignis cried out in pain, clenching his fist and tightening his arm against your windpipe; suddenly you found that you were unable to breathe.

Heedless of the sparks burning your skin, you started to actively claw at his arm. Digging your nails into the tensing muscles in his forearm as he struggled to regain control of himself. Your vision was fading around the edges. It was only when his body adjusted against you, only when his hips came to press against you that you realised what was happening.

“I need you,” Ignis cried out and the sound was too loud for your ears as it was followed by what sounded like a sonic boom. He pressed his forearm harder against you and you started to actively choke, unable to get air into your burning lungs. “It’s too much.” He hung his head in shame.

You were desperate now, pushing at his chest and clawing at his shirt. Anything that you could to make him release you. This was it; you were going to die here, choked to death by your lover while he was high on adrenaline and old magics. It was no use; Ignis was an immovable wall in front of you and you resigned yourself to your fate as your vision began to turn black.

Until there was air; boiling hot air that burned down your throat as your starved body struggled to take it in. You opened your eyes, seeing purple, coughing and sputtering as your body betrayed you. There was a bang as Ignis slapped the wall next to your head in frustration? Anger? Insanity?

Your airflow was cut off against as he crushed his lips to yours, you were coughing against him, but it didn’t seem to stop him from thrusting his tongue between your lips. He was fire where he touched you, the taste of smoke and ash against your lips; it should have been revolting but it was anything but. Ignis was intoxicating, the taste of him magnified tenfold, the lingering bite of ebony and then something thick, like you were standing in front of a campfire back in Duscae. Clogging your empty lungs and making it impossible to think past the present.

Your hands found their way into his hair, pulling Ignis to you. Your grip far too tight in thick locks, anchoring yourself. His hands were everywhere, like he was trying to touch all of you at once. His fingers were soft without gloves on and he left a trail of molten sensation everywhere he touched. Hands against your waist, hips, cupping your ass and pulling your body against his until there was no room left in between you.

When he finally pulled away to pull oxygen into his lungs, you had no breath left to catch. His gaze was too intense, his face alight as ashes appeared and fluttered to the ground from his scarring before your eyes. There was electricity in the air, thrumming through your veins, lighting up your body where he touched. Where your hips were pressed together so tight there was no room. Where your bodies heaved for relief and for more.

Ignis was growling as he smashed his lips back against yours. Everything was so rough; there was so much power flowing through him that it was impossible for him to slow down. He started tearing at your clothing; your skin prickling with heat as his bare hands made contact with your overheated flesh. Everything was on fire.

You started clawing at his shirt and the whole thing basically disintegrated in your grasp. Now it was just burning, sweaty skin sliding effortlessly across your own. Every one of his deep, snarling breaths pushing his torso so tight against yours that your back scraped against the roughness of the wall behind you. He pulled your leg up to hoist it onto his hip, pressing you against him and pulling you higher; reducing the height difference between you.

His gaze was so intense and piecing, it was like he was staring straight into your soul, and maybe he was. Then his gaze moved to your collarbone and his eyes flashed with such intense lust that you started trembling.

Ignis called out, “Mine” in a deep, scratchy voice that was out of character for him and then he sunk his teeth into your skin. It wasn’t a love bite, no. Ignis broke the skin on your neck with his teeth; it fucking hurt. Your neck was burning, like it was cauterising the longer he pressed against your skin, like you were being electrocuted through his teeth. He was growling against you as he lapped up the blood running down from your neck. Pulling on your hips, trying to get you pressed against him even more; there was no room.

Fuck, there was blood staining his chin as he pulled back to look at you. His nostrils were flaring, and his eyes were almost black. His lips were dripping with your blood and it glowed in the light coming off him.

His voice was off again as he spoke, like he couldn’t control himself, like a wild animal. “Something smells divine. I simply can’t resist.” You didn’t parse his words as he crashed his lips to yours again. You tasted iron as his tongue thrusted into your mouth, as it wrapped around your own and started to pull. It was sloppy and messy as your hips kept moving together, as his hands gripped you so tightly like he was afraid he would drop you.

He pulled away from you, panting, your blood smudged around his chin. He was sniffing the air now. “I need this, what is it?” He leant down to press heated and vicious nips against your jaw. You couldn’t help but whimper when he ran his tongue over the vein in your neck and that’s when he stopped. His tone was dark, all knowing, cunning. “That’s it.”

He moved faster than you could see; suddenly he was on the ground. Long legs folded underneath his body, his hands holding you up at the hips as he slowly lowered your legs to the floor. His feral face level with your crotch and inhaling your scent like a predator on the hunt. Oh, you felt your face start to flush red as you realised what it was he had been able to smell.

Ignis was snarling at your pants; you reached down to try and undo them for him but he got there first. Ripping them to shreds with his bare hands. 

You were lifted into the air like you weighed nothing; normally Ignis was strong but this was insane. He used one hand to grip your hips, pressing you against the crumbling wall as he used the other to hook your leg over his shoulder. You could feel your skin burning, like someone had pressed a branding iron against your hip and fuck, he had the Ring on the hand holding you upright. The band was scorching where it pressed into your skin.

He looked up at you with insanity in his eyes as he angled your hips towards his face. His breath was frantic as he kept inhaling your scent. 

His touch was tentative to start with as his tongue pressed against your dripping folds and licked a soft line up to your clit, but once you moaned out his name in pleasure, once you felt your arousal start to slowly drip down your thighs, he lost the ability to control himself. There were teeth against your thigh and more blood dripping down your leg as you cried out in pain for him; it was worth it. 

There was a tongue inside you, lapping up what fell from you freely; he was starving, and your essence mixed with your own blood as he didn’t spill a drop. His tongue was scorching, and it felt like there were sparks flying around you.

It was only a matter of time before he brought fingers into the mix. Teeth sunk once again into the soft skin of your thigh as more blood ran down to drip onto the decaying floor. Two of Ignis’ thick, bare fingers slipped inside you with ease and you felt his teeth remove themselves from your skin as he curled them effortlessly up until you saw stars. You threw your head back against the concrete, but the pain of it was forgotten as you started seeing purple stars.

It was messy: lips, teeth and tongue, blood and fluid leaking down your legs. You couldn’t focus on anything but the sound of his name escaping your lips and the pressure building and building between your legs. Ignis supported your weight completely as your spine decided to stop working; there were gentle teeth against your clit and it was too much to take. 

Your release was right there, pulses growing strong and strong as you reached down to tighten your hands in his hair. To press his face to your cunt as the sparks flew off his tongue in time with your aching heat.

The bastard stopped.

You whined out his name and squeezed your fingers in his hair until you were sure it hurt, yanking on his head until he looked up to face you. His eyes were wild, glowing pink as you watched his dilated, darker pupils struggle to focus on you as he looked up through his fringe. You tightened your hands in his hair again and he growled. Fuck that, you started squeezing your thighs around his head, that got his attention as he adjusted his grip on you.

You didn’t notice what he was doing at first, moving the hand from your hip down to rest against your thighs. Moving his wet hand to his lips; licking his fingers clean before moving them to your hip. You were far too focused on the pulsing between your thighs to notice the heat burning its way through your body to notice that he now held his hand wearing the Ring poised against your entrance. 

He waited, watching until your heaving chest evened out slightly. He made sure his eyes were locked with yours, made sure that you could see the glistening of your essence on his lips and your blood smeared across his face and neck. Then he fucking smirked at you, and shit, you almost came then. A small smile curling up on one side of his lip; his eyes sparked as his mouth opened, “Scream for me, Kitten.”

You didn’t get any respite before he got back to work.

This time he didn’t stop and, shit; it was like he was everywhere at once. Fingers curling inside of you, lips against your clit and his tongue, fuck whatever his tongue was doing, you never wanted it to stop. It felt like there were sparks everywhere as the band of the Ring continually pressed against your clit. It was burning, unbelievable pleasure and power; surging through you with no end in sight. Your body was forced into a powerful release that you had no control over; your thighs trembling, screams escaping your lips as an endless rush of fluid gushed out of you. Your ears filled with the sound of Ignis choking as he struggled to lap up all of your release and your vision went black, filled with stars of purple and blue as your thighs trembled around his head.

As he pulled away, he looked crazed. He began to rise back up, supporting you as he removed your leg from his shoulder. Holding you up on your shaky legs, handling you like you weighed nothing as he pulled your body to his. His shoulders hunching over to keep you steady as he pressed his clothed ache against your core. His face covered with your essence although it seems to be slowly evaporating off his face in wisps of ash. Your blood isn’t moving though; it’s stuck dripping in thick rivulets down his neck and across his collarbone.

He kisses you again like you were oxygen and he was starved. It was the same taste of Ignis, of scorching heat and iron, and now your own release as he pressed his tongue against your lips. He started yanking at his pants, moaning out once his cock was freed and leaving them around his ankles. Far too focused on getting his cock inside of you this instant to remove them all the way.

You risked a look down as he started pulling your legs around his waist. His cock looked angry and swollen, different than normal. It looked thicker, longer and it jumped in time with every heaving breath that he took.

The animalistic growl that Ignis let out when the tip of his thick cock pierced your entrance was like nothing you had ever heard before. The way that his hand tightened on your hip so hard that you could feel it in your bones, his hand was shaking like he was struggling to hold himself back. You didn’t want him to. You looked up to his eyes; they were frantic, darting around your face, unable to focus on the colours clouding his vision. You called out his name, “Ignis,” as softly as you could; to encourage him more than anything, to let him know that it was ok. He responded by biting down on your shoulder as he pulled your hips down while he thrust himself inside of you to the hilt.

Ignis cried out in pleasure and relief once he was finally buried inside of you. You couldn’t help but cry out at the feel of him; his body was a furnace as he pulled your hips to lock against his. The drag of his cock inside you was rough and the stretch of him burned. You were so tight around him, you could feel every pulse of his swollen cock against your walls as Ignis rocked his hips slightly, struggling to allow you to adjust but unable to stay completely still.

You felt the tension in his jaw release as he slowly pulled detached himself from your shoulder. There was even more blood, but it didn’t matter. He was murmuring under his breath, “tight, bloody fuck, it’s not usually this tight.” You had to agree with him, the lack of preparation combined with the fact that his cock seemed far larger than normal, it was no wonder he was in agony.

His eyes were red as he struggled to hold himself back. You pressed your hands to his chest, more to brace yourself than anything, because fuck, you could already tell how rough he was going to be with you. His chest was heaving, burning, sweaty skin, hard under your palm. The ashen scars were starting to move down his chest, trailing patterns of gold wherever they went. You could feel it, the areas that were scarred were rough under your palms compared to the smoothness of the rest of his skin. There were tiny pricks, like spits of oil flicking at your skin as magic poured off his wounds and landed on your skin.

Ignis cried out your name, his hips starting to move faster.

“I’m ready,” you choked out, your voice low but you knew he heard you by the moan of relief he let out before his hips snapped back, pushing his cock inside you in one intense thrust.

There were hands so tight on your hips, holding you up as he pounded into you at a brutal pace. There was no gentle beginning, no warm up; only the all-encompassing sound of skin moving against skin. The slap of your hips as they came together, drowning out the roar of the waves, the destruction of the city around you.

Your body was spasming around him, already oversensitive; he was just hitting everything right inside of you with each thrust. You couldn’t help but cry out for him; he’s gorgeous in the most morbid sort of way. Eyes glowing, hair falling in his eyes and stuck to his forehead, swirls of ash clouding around him as his skin sparks with gold.

He just keeps getting faster and faster, fucking you harder and harder until you can’t hold back any longer. He buries his face into your neck as your own cries reach a fever pitch and you come around his cock. Ignis grunts out through clenched teeth as your orgasm tears through you; your body clenching down around him so hard that it forces his hips to slow.

You can tell he hasn’t come by the way his fingers are digging into your hips, the way that he’s still pulling at your body, moving you up and down on his cock while his hips continue to thrust. The muscles in his arms are popping out as he struggles to hold you upright, his whole body hunched over, covering you with his presence, his scent and his fire. 

Your head falls against his chest as you are unable to come down from your high. The pressure just keeps building and building inside you; you’re too sensitive and it hurts but you don’t want to tell him to stop.

You try to ground yourself, to press kisses and teeth against his collarbone. He’s sensitive there, anyway, but with the new scarring and ash covering his skin you can tell he’s even more so. His thrusts falter when you run your tongue across the rough, grey patches on his skin and when you bite down you swear you can feel his cock grow inside of you.

It takes a very short amount of time until you’re ready to come again but Ignis is still thrusting with abandon and doesn’t seem to be any closer. You know he can tell you’re close; he can always fucking tell.

“You take my cock so well, my Kitten. Six, you feel incredible.” His words make you tighten around him. He coaxes you through your next orgasm, struggling to keep himself coherent as your body grips him like a vice. “That’s it. Yes. Come for me.”

He bites down on your chest, your shoulder covered in too many marks for him to find free space. He just keeps thrusting, crying out in pain, pleasure and overstimulation. You lose track of how many times you come around his cock, your entire body aching. Ignis looks exhausted and flustered; he slumps over you as his hips stop, defeated.

“Six, I can’t. The magic.” He is out of breath and exhausted, his voice hoarse.

“Ignis.”

“I can’t bloody come,” he hangs his head in shame, “It hurts.”

He pulls out of you, panting, still holding your body upright.

Six, if his dick isn’t the most brutal thing you’ve ever seen; swollen and impossibly purple, you can see it physically changing size as it pulses straight up against his abs. His voice is strained as he reaches down to wrap his hand around it. Air hisses out through his clenched teeth as he is barely able to get his fingers to connect around his aching flesh, that definitely isn’t normal. 

Ignis cries out as he starts to fist his cock, it’s already soaking wet from your own release. He doesn’t waste any time; his hand is flying fast. Much faster than he would be able to thrust into you. Faster than you thought possible, but that must be the magic at work.

He keeps up that pace for minutes, it’s painful to watch. He just keeps crying out as he flicks his wrist. His hand is almost a blur against his skin.

He cries out in desperation as his hand comes to a stop, breathing so heavily you’re worried he might pass out. He starts to shake his wrist off, there’s magic coming off it in waves.

He looks at you with absolute desperation. He’s upset, large eyes pleading at you; you don’t know what you can do. There’s no way that you can move your own hand as fast as he did just then.

You take his head into your hands, he leans into your touch as you cup his cheek as gently as you can. He looks up at you through an eye that no longer quite opens the whole way, the ashes colours beginning to give way to dark looking scars. He looks so young like this, so lost, like he doesn’t know what to do or what is going to happen next.

“Ignis,” you say softly to him, “use me however you need,” because even though you’re exhausted, fuck you can’t stand to see him like this.

You can see his brain turning, thoughts moving through his head. You can see him clenching up again, his pupils dilating and filling with an endless black.

He lowers you to the ground gently, making sure your legs support your weight. It takes a while for you to find your footing; every part of you feels boneless.

“I’m sorry,” he says to you, voice pained as a hand grips your shoulder tightly. He’s flipping you around, smashing your torso up against the concrete pillar. He yanks on your hair, bending your body back in half. His hand on your hip is burning as he lines himself up, there are teeth, sinking into the back of your neck; biting all the way down into the taught muscle there. You can feel him moaning out in relief as he snaps his hips forward and buries himself inside of you once again.

Fuck, Ignis uses everything that he has for leverage. Bending your body back so that you tighten impossibly around him, pushing and pulling at your hips like you’re a doll as he snaps his hips over and over again. Every stroke is hitting your fucking g-spot, and you can feel your skin scraping away as he pushes you against the concrete over and over again. You can hardly breathe, hardly speak, hardly fathom exactly what is happening.

Ignis feels so fucking good, even though you think your raw inside. His hips just keep going and going, it feels like this will never end.

Then something snaps inside of him. Ignis is swearing, screaming out curses to the air as he clings to you, your back pressed too tight against his front that you can feel every part of his body sliding against yours.

There’s pressure, overwhelming pressure as you come around his cock again but this time Ignis is moaning, screaming out in pain and pleasure as his hips fuck you through your orgasm. There’s pain, unbelievable pain as something larger forces itself inside of you; it feels like the base of his cock has doubled in size. You don’t know what’s happened; there’s not enough blood in your brain to work it out even if you wanted to, but the choked out “what the fuck” from Ignis makes you think that it’s something to do with the Ring.

His thrusts get shallower but faster, and he’s gritting his teeth and screaming out your name to the world as he finally comes. His orgasm lasts forever, his hips rocking against you as you milk him for all he’s worth. His whole body shakes with power as his hands clench so tight around your hips you fear he will snap your bones. There’s an unbelievable pressure against your insides, and you can feel his release inside you, it’s boiling hot and just keeps coming in endless spurts in time with the weak pulses of Ignis’ hips.

Finally, Ignis stops coming, his entire body trembling against you as he falls forward, pressing his weight against you and pushing you harder into the concrete; you’re surprised the broken arch has held up. It feels like Ignis stays hard for hours before he can finally slip his cock out of you; he keeps crying out in overstimulation as each movement of his hips makes you tighten around him. Eventually he pulls out, followed by a hot gush as his release starts to drip out of you.

Ignis falls against you, collapsing almost his whole weight against the back of your neck as he struggles to catch his breath.

You had no idea what had just happened but obviously he had finally gotten off.

Ignis slowly releases his grip on your hair, his hand slowly pushes your shoulders back up into a more natural position. He sinks to the floor as his legs give out on him and he pulls you down with him into his lap.

You turn to look at his face; it’s gotten worse while you were fucking. The dark grey has almost completely faded away, leaving dark crimson blotches across his eyes. There are cuts covering his face, across his nose and eyes. The purple is starting to fade from his eyes, but instead of seeing familiar green all you can see is a light lifeless grey. The pulses of gold against his skin have faded into dark Lichtenberg scars snaking across his chest; it looks beautiful and horrifying at the same time.

He pulls you to his chest so you stop looking at him, rocking you back and forth as the heat starts to leave his body. You can feel his breathing start to falter when he starts to become aware of his surroundings, you feel him jolt and call out “Noctis” before his eyes shut and he falls backwards; collapsing on the floor with you on top of him.

You’re alone and exhausted; you want to touch him, to talk to him and try to bring him back but your body won’t work; your limbs heavy. You roll yourself off Ignis and to the floor as your vision starts to fade. You hope someone comes for you, comes and saves you, but there’s no one conscious on the Altar once your vision turns to black.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:   
> A few days later  
> Noctis: “Ignis, why does my Ring smell like fish?”
> 
> What did you think? Comments and Kudos loved  
> Come yell about fictional boys with me on tumblr (@TehRevving)


End file.
